


A normal morning

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Tony's kids [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butterfingers is a creator, Dummy love his extinguisher, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Jarvis is the mature one, Parent Tony, Tony and his Bots - Freeform, You is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between two battles, a slice of fluff, a portion of Tony and his kids.<br/>Plus the Avengers in extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A normal morning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une matinée ordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002266) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan). 



> Many thanks to BiancaAparo (http://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaAparo) and A.L. for editing my english ! <3

It was a normal morning in the Avengers' kitchen. Well, more like an extraordinary morning since for once, they did not have to worry about any super villains. So, they were all having breakfast. All? No! Tony Stark was missing.

Then, the elevator door opened on our latecomer. Tony hopped toward its partners, animated with a frenetic but loosely contained energy. A normal vision.

Less common were the three robots crowding behind him. As far as the rest of the Avengers knew, Dummy, You and Butterfingers never left Tony's lab.

Yet on this quiet morning, they marched into the kitchen to a group of surprised humans. Butterfingers and You carried between them a huge toaster, decorated with an abstract but very colorful pattern. Dummy held a fire extinguisher with his pliers.

Tony plugged the toaster in and made sure that it worked by stuffing several slices of bread and Pop-Tarts. The three robots pressed up against the table to observe the process. The audience was frozen in a stunned silence.

All jumped when the toast and Pop-Tarts jumped. Tony, with a proud smile, congratulated Butterfingers and You, while patting their cameras.

Turning to other humans, he explained: "Since it is the anniversary of Butterfingers and You, I let them create an object of their choice. Butterfingers made the parts and You painted the hull. Dummy, no! Put down this extinguisher immediately! There's nothing on fire here!"

The last part of the tirade was addressed to Dummy who had raised his extinguisher towards the toaster. The robot lowered his camera to the ground and emitted piteous beeps.

"Oh, stop it! This is at least the 864th time I'll explain when **not** to use a fire extinguisher!"

Dummy continued to issue plaintive beeps.

"Stop! Stop, I said! Oh, damn, I will give you a brand new fire extinguisher for your birthday if you stop this drama!"

Dummy's beeps became very acute and he raised his camera just under Tony's nose. He also began to flash blue.

Tony, pushing his camera in disbelief, "What do you mean, a blue fire extinguisher? Extinguishers are always red! Red like the fire they are supposed to turn off! "

Dummy insisted alternating between his pitiful beeps and excited beeps. Jarvis joined in: "I must remind Mr. Stark that some flames are blue ~~s~~. ... Like in the accident yesterday, Mr. Stark."

Tony, muttering and raising his arms to heaven: "Ok! Ok! Since you're all against me, I'll make Dummy a blue extinguisher! "

Still muttering under his breath, Tony gathered the robots and took the elevator.

The Avengers came out slowly from their stupor and looked at each other. Steve summed up the scene: "This was strangely the cutest morning of my life."

The End


End file.
